Radiance
by mistsplash
Summary: When she smiles at you, her smile is brighter than the sun. When she smiles at him, it's just a little bit brighter.


_Radiance_

by mistsplash

* * *

As far as the world knows, they'd been best friends since the beginning of time. He was her shoulder to cry on, her everlasting support, and the keeper to all of her secrets. She was his hope, his reason to keep smiling, and she was the best thing that ever happened to him. During their younger school days, they were never seen apart. Wherever Sora went, Tai was quick to follow with his trademark grin; wherever Tai went, Sora was to be found nearby, throwing teasing remarks at her friend.

For some time, their worlds contained nothing but the other. Tai refused to play soccer without Sora in attendance, and vice versa. When they were split onto different teams due to their genders, it was easy to spot Sora cheering Tai on from her spot in the bleachers—easy to spot Tai yelling encouraging words out at Sora.

Their friendship became so empowering and evident that family and friends and sometimes even random strangers began to expect more from the duo; they expected the pair to grow into something more, together. They expected a long-lasting relationship that would be full of love and understanding and encouragement.

Tai didn't care what others said.

Sora shied away.

Tai wasn't one to let others deter what he thought was right, and therefore, he went on as if others' speculations meant nothing to him. In a way, this was true; he wouldn't allow something so silly to ruin his and Sora's friendship. But every now and then, thoughts would plague his mind, thoughts of romance and the future. Slowly but surely, he succumbed to their wishes; he fell in love with his best friend.

Sora was petrified. She didn't think of Tai in _that_ way, and she doubted that she ever would. It was kind of creepy; to think of him like that after all they'd been through. She was amazed with him, though. She was amazed at the way he seemed unfazed. Sora simply couldn't believe that what they said had no impact on Tai, because it was eating at her from the inside, burning her will. She hated having people expect so much from her like that. She didn't want to fall in love with Tai—so she didn't. She backed away, made a hairline fracture in their friendship that she knew would eventually break them apart. It had to be done, she reasoned.

So, the others watched, unsuspecting, as the flames that once powered Tai Kamiya's and Sora Takenouchi's relationship died down, leaving them with a small bundle of slight warmth that couldn't be rekindled.

**xXx**

It was snowing, fresh flakes of frozen peace, all similar but unique. Sora could feel herself glowing, for nothing could stop her happiness, nothing could stop her smile, and nothing could stop the momentous amount of sheer emotion that was pounding in her veins.

Absolutely nothing could stop her now, nothing but a certain Tai Kamiya.

She couldn't deny the fact that she had been avoiding him; that much was obvious. He was probably only there to demand a reason, and as possible scenarios flew through her head, the crunching of snow signified him getting closer, closer to her. She could feel her happiness melting into worry; she could feel the smile slipping off of her face.

His expression, however, was not one of anger, but rather…one of childish hope. It was an emotion she had seen on his face many times, but at that moment, it left her with a certain feeling of dread.

She could barely figure out the words he was saying, but she found herself replying, saying who-knows-what, and then she was being pushed into the warmth that was Matt's house by an encouraging hand and a lopsided grin.

In that moment, she resisted the urge to hug him and tell him that he's the best friend a girl could ask for, because that would be so cliché and awkward.

Instead, she smiled at him, and with a slight nod, she left him—and unknown to her, his heart was beating fast and his stomach hurt and he was in so much pain it was unbearable, and he was beginning to draw the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, he expected a bit too much from her.

Because when she smiles at him, the simple action is brighter than the sun and it's so radiant and perfect he thinks it can melt his worries away.

But when she smiles at _him_, the other guy, the one that she doesn't know half as well but loves anyway, it's just a little bit brighter.

'_cause their radiance was stronger than anyone had ever seen, and you know how people are—they always manage to destroy the unbelievable.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

This really didn't come out the way I wanted…


End file.
